


When We Were At Hogwarts

by aishithehunlhj86



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, ChanHun, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short & Sweet, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishithehunlhj86/pseuds/aishithehunlhj86
Summary: A series of one shot about Hogwarts and some of the students of four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Read and find out how their lives have changed in the world of witches and wizards, how friendships and relationships have grown through time.





	1. Boys Meet Boys

Boys Meet Boys

Oh Sehun

I could tell that he was watching me. From across the hall at the table of Gryffindor; Park Chanyeol was watching me. I wish he could just stop and come over to start a conversation, but I guessed that would be asking too much from him. But the way his eyes maintaining contact with mine was something spectacular. Was he trying to plot out something? Was he dangerous? Or was he just a curious guy from the House next door? I pretended that my eyes were itchy, looked away from Gryffindor table and focused back onto my homework. I needed to finish writing about “How magic has changed through decades” before the weekend, and that weird Chanyeol guy would not be a good reason to postpone it.

This was my first year at Hogwarts, and I was lucky enough to be sorted into Hufflepuff. I was never special, that was why this was a thoughtful decision ever made. I didn’t think of myself as an introvert yet intelligent like Ravenclaw, or brave and courage like Gryffindor, or even ambitious and cunning like Slytherin. I was quite normal, but I thought of myself as a humble kid. I worked hard, I kept my belief and one day I knew it would all come back and repaid me, and for me, that was the best thing life could have given. Hufflepuff cherished those traits I had, so being picked into this House was the best thing ever happened to me. I got to meet people who shared the same goals as mine, and I was happy to be friends with them. One of them was a girl who was also in first-year like me; she was quite special, very active and extraordinary by the way she talked. She was always excited about something, anything. She was like the opposite half of me. I was quite calm and relaxed, but she was out there ready to rule the world. Her name was Kim Sejong. People referred her as a girl, but she told me she would like to be considered as one of them boys. I didn’t get what she meant when I first talked to her, but now it had all come clear. She loved to play Quidditch, she was daring, she liked to joke and to play pranks on other. She was different. Sometimes I wondered whether the Sorting Hat had made a wrong choice for her. She could have done well within Gryffindor. But Sejong once said: ‘nothing wrong with it, deep inside what I value the most is hardworking and loyalty. Nothing can change that.’ And that was why we were friends for couple of months now. Kim Sejong, and another kid from Ravenclaw, Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin was also a first year. He stood out from everyone due to his tanned skin and sleepy dull eyes. Believe it or not, it was the first day of school and he fell asleep standing in line waiting to be called up by Professor McGonagall to get sorted. He made the whole hall laugh, and then he got some popularity. He was our first year “goblin”. Jongin was carefree enough, he didn’t mind nicknames and greeted by the phrase ‘ay yo the boy who slept’. He said it was funny how people gave him all the attention he never asked for. He was weird, that was what I thought at first, but then I realized he was very smart, and he always helped me out during lessons, so I guessed it was not a bad idea to befriend with him.

Us three became closer and closer through some shared classes. We made it to library together, spending recess time together. And we bonded instantly. One time, we got invited to a party of the grownups, or should I have called them the higher year students. It was a party to celebrate someone’s birthday from Gryffindor, and guessed what, they wanted Jongin there. He was that famous that it was someone’s birthday party and that person rather had Jongin at the party even though they had no clue who the other was. Jongin didn’t want to go alone, so he dragged me and Sejong with him. The party was held in one of the tearooms in the dungeon, and we three got there at just about time where the oldies got a bit overwhelm and started dancing to loud music without noticing us got there. We all agreed before coming in that we would just snip in for some snacks and would leave before anyone ever talked to us. But things never went as plan, as soon as we trailed our way to the snack table, a guy grabbed Jongin by the neck and started laughing, making conversation with us.

“Hey hey hey, look who’s here tonight baby!” His face expression was somewhat saying he had been charmed with something. He looked overly excited and his grin was pulled all the way to both of his ears. It looked rather adorable, but extremely weird for a stranger to approach three kids at a party. “Kim Jongin our famous Goblin! Remember! Remember!”

Behind him, another two figures appeared, one was rather tall with dark messy hair and big round eyes. He high fived the first guy and began to joke along, the other was rather short, his expression was serious as if he didn’t belong to this chaotic environment. He looked at me and Sejong, and then Jongin, and he offered his hand.

“Hi kids, I’m Do Kyungsoo, nice to meet you. I guess you are the first-year kids that got invited tonight.” He didn’t smile at all making me cringe, but Sejong put her hand out and shook Kyungsoo’s like a mature.

“Nice to know you, are you the main person of this party? Turning old today?” She and her cheerful smile got the elder’s attention. The guy with the big grin finally let go of Jongin and moved his hand onto Sejong to give her a hug. 

“Finally someone can talk! Yo yo,” he put both of his hands in the air and started moving his body to the loud music. 

“I’m Sejong, this is Jongin, and this is Sehun.” She gestured at me; and when I realized everyone had their eyes on me (except the guy who couldn’t stop dancing because he was charmed), I made out a polite smile and waved my hand weakly in the air.

“Hi, hi…”

“This is Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gestured to the tall figure behind him who was still smiling brightly. His hair covered most of his forehead and his eyes lightened up when he saw I was glancing at him. “And the one dancing over there is Baekhyun. We are third year from Gryffindor.” 

Next to me, I could hear Jongin sighed. He munched on the cupcakes we got from the snack table and moved his eyes slowly around, scanning the whole room. Sejong was already out there on the dance floor ready to follow Baekhyun’s leads. All that was left was me standing so awkwardly with two third years, losing words to say. I was not well prepared for this. I wished I didn’t go.

I noticed how Chanyeol tried to make his way closer to me, it was like I got stuck between him and Kyungsoo for no reason at all. If they tried to drug me with a charm like they did with Baekhyun, all they could have done was ask, I would obey right away. I just hope they didn’t use strength on me because I was not prepared. I was never prepared for anything basically. His tall figure startled me a little and how he kept beaming at me with his shiny delightful smile stroked me hard, what if the purpose of this party was to kidnap Jongin and get rid of his best mates, as known as me and Sejong. Alright, I needed my head straight. Sejong was five feet away from me with Baekhyun, Jongin was now strolling around with the crowd, unnoticing anything happened around him. And here came me, the most alive and conscious person who didn’t get pulled away into the music or the snack. I needed to think of something to get us out of here, I knew that I had to do this if I wanted to save us. But Kyungsoo next to me and his eyes landed on me with that wicked gaze caused chills down my back; on the other side, Chanyeol with his pretentious smile humming around as if he didn’t pay attention to me, when all I could see was how he peered at me quick and turned away. This was all a play; it was a trick to get rid of us.

I must get out of here safe and sound, but I couldn’t just go without notifying my friends. What would people say if they knew I escaped letting Jongin and Sejong alone with these wolves? I had to think of a plan; my brain needed to work faster. I could do this; I could manage this if I just had a bit more strength.

“Can I get you anything, is it Sehun, right?” Chanyeol finally decided his pretending trick wasn’t playing very well, so he tilted his head to study my face better. I pressed my lips tightly, my hands got sweaty from their evil thoughts. His shiny innocent eyes were also a trick I must not fail. I needed to break through this maze and save everyone. And therefore, I screamed in the most squeaky and screechy voice ever. The scream was that loud that Chanyeol bent down covering his ears; on this side, Kyungsoo moved himself away, staring at me like I was a lunatic. Everyone had their eyes on me while I pushed all of my inner self-confidence out and yelled from both of my lungs. Jongin, Sejong, they must have looked at me with their gratefulness now. I was their life saver.

And that was when they gave me the nickname “screamer”. I was almost as popular as Jongin. Although I didn’t ask for it (neither did Jongin), Sejong felt so left out that she decided to call herself “grim reaper”. We were the trio “horror” of first yearers – goblin, screamer and grim reaper.

After the incident, I didn’t talk to either Baekhyun, Chanyeol or Kyungsoo again. It was not easy to talk to them anyway since we were from different school year and different Houses. But somehow, Sejong and Jongin could keep in touch with the three. That time when I was planning to meet them for group study in the library, I was so surprise when I showed up to see those third yearers there, whispering and gabbing stories after stories. I could see how Chanyeol’s eyes lightened up when he saw me walked in. But the thought of facing them again had put pressure on me, so I left without saying anything. I was avoiding them. 

Which led to the story today, where Chanyeol just sat there from across the hall at Gryffindor table beaming at me. His face stood still, and his eyes maintained the right angle. He was staring, which I considered very rude. But I guessed to say about rude, I was the ruder person because I implied them as kidnappers at the party while all they wanted was to get to know us three.

“Sehun Sehun Sehun!” It was Sejong coming and sat down in front of me, blocking view from Chanyeol. And I would like to thank her for that deeply in my heart, but I did say nothing. “Study hard like always our Sehun!”

“I don’t understand this…” I kept my eyes on the parchment. “Do you see Jongin around?” I knew Sejong just came back from hanging outside in the schoolyard. I could smell the grass lingered on her clothes and her breath heavily due to her running across the field like one of the dudes. She was really something spectacular. 

“He was with the Ravenclaw, not sure what for.” Sejong shrugged as flicked her hair. “Listen,” she brought her voice down as she put her hands on mine trying to get my attention. “The Gryffindor bros want to know what you are up to, and why you’re not wanting to talk to them.”

I felt as if I was stabbed by a knife. I knew Chanyeol would still be looking at metwo tables away, and my expression would be important on how this game would turn out. I looked up at Sejong, calmed himself from any emotion and said loud and clear. 

“I don’t like older men.”

Words came out of my mouth free of will and floated in the air. I wish I could pull them all back, stick them down my throat and never open this mouth again. But Sejong already copied that; she looked taken back but nodded as if she agreed with me and stood up all of a sudden.

“Alright alright, respect, my friend.” She gave Sehun a pat on his shoulder and strode out of the hall. I couldn’t help but notice Chanyeol wasn’t there anymore either. This was not good. The answer I gave her was a wrong one. I should have fixed it; I should have run toward Sejong, asked her to tell the “Gryffindor bros” that it was because I was a coward, that I was scared of meeting new people outside of my circle, and that I was terribly sorry for what I had said. But as the usual carefree me, I just sat there, suffering from the thoughts of what would happen next day when the news came out and Gryffindor bros would hate me forever. They would take away my friends and let me be on my own for the rest of my life. I was scared; I was petrified, yet I just let it happen. 

It didn’t end as bad as I thought. I woke up the next day and all the feelings of being isolated left me as if I had received strength from the external source. I could face the consequences of my doings, and I was so sure that Jongin and Sejong would understand and still be with me even though their cool work hard play hard Gryffindor bros would never let me live a peaceful life again. Somehow, I felt ready to face them all.

I saw Sejong at breakfast, we exchanged looks and she smiled quickly then pretended she didn’t see me. This started the bumping sensation in my stomach; to assure myself, I turned to glance at Jongin at Ravenclaw table, and that guy was half asleep while eating his cornflakes. He was no used honestly. If he wanted to sleep that much, he should have just stayed home and never come to Hogwarts where people had to study and communicate and help one another. But I couldn’t blame Jongin, he was so smart, I needed to learn from him better before I could start blaming him for unreasonable reasons.

I didn’t want to look over at Gryffindor table, but I realized I had to if I still wanted to have moments with my friends. From one leer, I could spot out the three Gryffindor bros right away. They were all looking at me: Kyungsoo with his usual scary expression of a grumpy ghost who wouldn’t mind killing me with a curse but would be so soft that using a charm on me would be unacceptable because it was against Hogwarts’ rules that he didn’t want to break. Next to him, Baekhyun still was as cheerful as he could be; he saw me looking and he started waving at me like a maniac. But the moment I started to think that this could be fixed, Baekhyun gestured his thumb over his neck as a sign of “I will come and get you and kill you” kind of thing. I swallowed my own fear, my eyes landed on Chanyeol with his thin shoulder and hair trimmed nicely. He had his face down, didn’t even look at me. He might be plotting the plan out on how to put a curse on me that was most dangerous and cruelest and that would kill me immediately and dispose my dead corpse. I was over at Hogwarts because I messed up with the big bros.

During breaktime, I got pulled away from the crowd by Jongin. The guy kept moving ahead of me and ignored all my questions.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Hey say something! Jongin! Heyyy!”

But it was useless, Jongin just kept moving his way with me tailing behind him. It must be the way that led to my dead scene. I was well prepared this time. I could do this fine. It was behind the school next to the Forbidden Forest I was headed to. And there stood Gryffindor bros with Sejong with them, giving me stares like a judge about to execute a culprit. 

“Welcome welcome, Oh Sehun,” Baekhyun said while he wandered around me, his hands folded around his chest. “I heard rumors from a bird that you don’t like us?”

I gulped. No bird ever said that, it was from Sejong who was next to you, thought myself, but of course my bravery was so overwhelm I didn’t make a word. The only thing I could do was breathing.

“And you don’t like us, because, what can I say, because we’re old?!” squealed Baekhyun. I knew everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. But I didn’t know what to say. I had a will in my pocket if they wanted, all my possessions would be donated to the Hufflepuff funding. Like I would leave them two Sejong and Jongin anything after they had treated me like this.

“Age is a matter to you, Oh Sehun? You think we are not friend-material because we are old?!” Baekhyun sounded really made, maybe I should have said something, quickly.

“No… no…! That wasn’t the reason!” I bawled for my life. I needed to get out of here alive. I wanted to say goodbye to my owl, Vivi, before going back into dusts.

“What’s the reason then?! You screamed at us as if we are bad people, and now you avoided us? We aren’t that old you know; we are young at heart, you know?!” He swung his arm like he was going to hit me. I shut my eyes tightly, but then it didn’t happen. I guessed after all, Baekhyun was just one of the words speak louder than action kind of person.

“Hey, don’t be too harsh,” said Kyungsoo the guy who possessed the devil look. His face was so emotionless it was terrifying. I could never work out what he would do to revenge if anyone had done anything to upset him. His voice on the other hand was so soft and tender, it made me think that he actually didn’t want me dead.

“Me being harsh? No no no! I am not harsh! I was just saying, we want to be friends, but this stubborn hard-headed kid is just…. Tossing us around like toys!! I mean look at Chanyeol!” Baekhyun pointed at Chanyeol who stood behind him all this time; his eyes never left but stayed on me the whole abuse. “Chanyeol kept torturing himself and us two with questions like 'oh why didn’t the kid Sehun come to meet us' or like 'oh I wish I could just do something to change Sehun’s mind' like hell man, grow up and get a grip! We will change his mind now and forever, give me my wand Do Kyungsoo!”

I peered at Chanyeol whose face had gone red. He turned away to hide his embarrassment; his hand rubbing through his hair because he was worried. He was nervous. He was worried because I didn’t speak to him when he wanted to so badly. He was nervous because he thought I hated him.

Ha. Ha ha.

I laughed drily. I almost got killed because one of the elders thought I didn’t like him. Would it be appropriate enough to laugh?

“Damn, that kid is laughing at us! Kyungsoo he’s laughing at us GIVE ME MY WAND!” Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s collar and his eyes yearned for the wand Kyungsoo hid well behind his cloak. Kyungsoo smirked, he pushed Baekhyun out and gestured Chanyeol. 

“You want to have a word with the kid, do it. Quick before this dude,” he jerked his head at Baekhyun, “turn into a cow and got dispelled from Hogwarts.”

I could hear Chanyeol whispered to himself something very quietly. Then he turned toward me and bent down a little so that his face was at my level. He grinned at me awkwardly with both cheeks still very pink and said in his deep low voice dropping words into my ears.

“Can we hang out?”

I had nothing to say. I looked at Chanyeol, and then stared at Kyungsoo with such a cold face, then to Baekhyun who gasped and was so ready to fight, then to my friends, Sejong who looked as if she would explode any moment now from laughter, and Jongin with that sweet generous smile. It was all their plan. It was all what they had done to help the Gryffindor bros, to put me into this situation where I couldn’t say no.

“Yes,” I answered weakly, hoping that Chanyeol wouldn’t hear it.

“YES! SEHUN SAID YES!” Yet he shrieked like a kid and danced around in his weird moves and Baekhyun suddenly joined him with bright smile on his face. The two seemed to have their private party in their own world while the rest was just some feet away from them. Kyungsoo grinned and put his hand on my shoulder as if I did very well in saving his friends’ sanity. I was amazed by how things turned out but couldn’t keep calm while looking at my own friends who betrayed me and pulled me into this mess.

“You two…”

“You and Chanyeol look great together, I promise,” Sejong fell on the grass laughing till she teared. Next to her Jongin satisfyingly put his thumbs up at me. What was going on with people wanting to set me up to be friend with this Gryffindor bro? I still didn’t get it.

But I guessed some day I would, eventually.

To Be Continued.


	2. Fly With Me

It was during midterm time that first year students have to learn to control their brooms and to fly within the school ground performing some basic methods like turning, stopping, following certain safety rules. It was nothing big if Sehun hadn’t been so worried about brooms due to an incident happened when he was younger. Sehun was the youngest kid of the family; he had three big sisters who had finished all seven years at Hogwarts before Sehun even set foot there. His parents usually referred him to ‘a lovely mistake’. Sehun hated it; his sisters usually mocked him for it, but his Mother said they were just playing lovingly. Sehun didn’t see any love in words they used on him. All he could see was tears, tantrum throwing and finally being comforted after he had told them off to his Mother. His biggest sister, Laura, had become a dragon tamer and moved to Uruguay with her new husband. His second sister, May, were working for the Ministry of Magic as a secretary. She brought much wealth to the family and she was the most successful one. His third, and also favorite sister of them three, was Diana. She was doing her research on spells and potions in cooking and baking in general. Her wish was to create the best spell that could help chef and home-cook feel more confident in improving their skills to professional. Diana was the one that didn’t make life as difficult as the other two. She usually protected Sehun too; hence, he felt better growing up when Laura moved out and May spent days and night at work. He got to be babied my Diana all the time. It was good memory now, but not like it had been. The trauma it had caused was something more than just a simple prank.

It was summer, Sehun remembered, when Father was at work and Mother had gone to Diagonal Alley to shop for stuff. Sehun was left home with his three sisters, and they decided they should play a game outside in the garden. It was not a big garden with fancy fountains and swing chairs, but it was filled with different flowers blooming variety of mesmerizing scents. Sehun’s Mother always spent time taking care of each and every flower in their garden; with every spell she used, flowers bloomed taller, brighter in color and the scents they gave were extraordinary. It was small, but it was stunning and enchanting. 

“Sehun oh little Sehun,” hummed Laura putting her book down. She stretched her leg. “Should we do something more fun?” Mother had been gone for almost two hours now, and all they had done was gathering around and read some books. Sehun wouldn’t mind his, because it was the best book ever where he could see wizards flew across the page and words dancing around. But he bet his sisters’ ones weren’t that magical and exciting. They were thick and filled with lines. Nothing more, nothing less.

“What do you want to do now?” May fixed her glasses so that they stood perfectly on her nose at the right angle. She glared at the older and waited. “Something crazy?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Laura sighed, “I guess we can just go in the garden and test out my new broom gear…”

“You know mom and dad said you cannot use it yet. You need to pass your test, don’t you?” Diana said behind from the kitchen. She must have been preparing something delicious then. 

“Can’t you just be a doll and not tell on me?” Laura grunted and stood up from her seat. She pulled Sehun’s hands as an invitation to join. “Come on, don’t you want to see something cool?” Sehun was thrilled, but he still didn’t react until he saw Laura left the back door followed by May who didn’t seem to approve but didn’t want to oppose either. Finally, when he was sure Diana waved at him to come, he moved and came with her out in their garden. In front of his eyes, Laura got out her broom from the garage. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sehun’s mouth went from A to O; he couldn’t stop being amazed by how Laura just sat on and flew up in the sky. Her laugh was loud and charming like she owned the space. He really wished he could have done it when he grew up.

“Silly Laura, always.” May pouted, she looked at Diana and whispered, “but don’t you think she’s actually very good?” Sehun saw how Diana nodded her head. They were all staring at the flying figure of Laura up in blue sky. They all cheered for her.

“Alrighty!” With one perfect land back to the ground, Laura eyed the rest of her siblings with a wide grin. “Any of you have anything to say?” She was expecting something from them. “Come on, anything!”

“That was so breathtaking, Laura.” May said emotionlessly with couples of claps. Even though it seemed effortless, Laura enjoyed the praise. 

“Yeah, better than I have ever seen, big sister.” Diana nodded her head in agreement. She peered at Sehun waiting for him to say the same. But of course, Sehun was so naïve and pure, he chose to speak his mind.

“That is so awesome! Can I do it?!” 

May burst out laughing while Diana looked at him with her eyes wide opened. She sat down that her eyes met Sehun’s. Her voice sounded soft and strict at the same time.

“No Sehun, you are not allowed to.”

“Oh come on, sure you can try Sehun baby. Anyone can do it.” Laura rubbed her hands together and winked at Sehun. Her assured smile gave Sehun wrongful hopes.

“How can you say that Laura,” said Diana in concerned tone, “stop making stuff up or I swear I will tell mom what you’ve done.”

“Please Diana it will be fun! Nothing bad will happen, you know why Sehun,” Laura patted Sehun on his head, “the broom is charmed. It will take anyone ride on it to explore the sky, touch the clouds, and land back safely.” Her cheeky expression was convincing.

“May, say something! This is absolutely not true!” Diana got angry by the way her voice changed. Sehun didn’t know why Diana was mad; he wished he had known.

“It will be fun to try,” May shrugged, she moved to stand under the big trees and sat down on the ground. “I will just watch.” She gave thumb up to cheer for Sehun. He could feel the energy floated inside him. He got Laura’s and May’s support; he would be able to do it for sure.

“Sehun, do not do it.” Diana squeaked one last time, but it was too late to change his mind.

“I will ride it!” He screamed in excitement. He got the broom from Laura, put it on the ground and it suddenly flew up at the perfect height for Sehun to step on. His eyes widely opened. He didn’t know brooms could have done that. 

“All brooms can,” Laura winked again. And there he went, he stepped on, holding the broom tightly. He was sure it would be so much fun and magical like how in the books he read people told on their flying experiences. Something so wonderful; a memory no one would ever forget. And he was up high, so high, so fast with the wind blasted on his face. He went in circles; the speed wouldn’t slow down like it did with Laura. He could hear Diana’s voice somewhere, saying something he couldn’t make it out. It was so cold up in the sky, and the broom was getting more slippery due to the fact that he had been sweating out of fear. He was so high now all he could see was the roof of their house. If it was as Laura said, it must had been time the broom landed now, but it didn’t. It kept swinging like a crazy rocket in the sky, letting all the wind splashed left and right on Sehun’s face. He cried out loud; his eyes shut, and his hands became weaker. 

Sehun let go of the broom. 

From that day, Sehun wished he never had to get on any broom ever again. Without getting on, even standing around it gave Sehun anxiety. His mind went blank and all he could think of was how he was falling from the broom up in the sky. He could have died; but he survived because May had casted the right spell at the right time. Still, it was a one and only time experience that Sehun didn’t want to encounter anymore. Yet he knew he had to take flying class at Hogwarts; and to be honest, Sehun could throw up by the thought of it. He got anxious couple days before class and wanted to fake being sicked, but of course his dear friend, Sejong, wouldn’t let it happen.

“A broom won’t hurt you, don’t be a dull.” 

Sehun gulped. He never explained what had happened to him to anyone; hence they saw him being afraid of something so ordinary like this was just a coward act. It was not cowardness; it was a freaking nightmare.

“Hurry up! You are making us late for class!” Sejong said while staring at Sehun who couldn’t put on the cloak properly because he intentionally didn’t want to. But in the end, he couldn’t help but got pushed by Sejong way toward the schoolground where they would have their flying lesson.

It was a ground filled with newly cut grass smell. The sky was clear today with only tiny clouds, not very windy. It was a nice cool day, not too warm neither winter cold. Sehun stood in line next to everyone; he could feel adrenaline thrusting up inside. His palms got sweaty again; he could have fallen on the soft comfy grass and played dead. Maybe only then they would let him go and set him free from flying. Sehun thought to himself how there were many witches and wizards who were never be able to fly, and they survived well. They were even famous for different projects and works. Sehun wanted to be one of them; and even to mention the future, Sehun could have learnt apparate. He could go anywhere he wanted, quick. Didn’t take much time and nerves like flying, obviously.

Madam Hooch let them practice on their own how to summon and fly in line through the Quidditch goal set. Thankfully she was busy enough with someone else from Slytherin who couldn’t stop whining, so Sehun could have some moments alone plotting how to get away quietly without anyone noticed.

“You’re not going anywhere, Oh Sehun.” Next to him, Sejong said calmly like she was singing. She eyed Sehun, giggled and grabbed her broom. She hopped on lightly as a feather, and before taking off, she said to him. “Watch me!”

And she went up high, through the goal ports of Quidditch in everyone’s amazement. She was such a daring person, Sehun couldn’t help but admired her skills on the broom. Strong and independent as she owned the place. Sejong was somewhat like Laura.

“You can do it, it’s so much fun! And super easy!” She elbowed him after landing back on her feet. Her hair was messy due to the wind, but she looked so successful and bold. Sehun didn’t know what to say, he remained silent until it was his turn. Madam Hooch finally found her way back to front of the line. She noticed how Sehun was shaking slightly; he didn’t have any confidence at all. Madam Hooch went down to his level and whispered to his ears.

“You can do this boy.” And she blew the whistle. Sehun closed his eyes and set off. He was up, again, very slowly, but he was flying. However, it did not feel good at all. It felt sickened. Sehun swung a few times before heading like a roller coaster ride toward the three Quidditch goal ports. He aimed for the one in the middle, but somehow his broom didn’t want to obey his order, it bent left and right, and left again. Sehun lost control, he felt like dying; he could hear Laura laughing at his silliness. He was such a coward.

And one moment later, Sehun slammed right into the Quidditch goal port. Both him and his broom lost connection and fell down. Would there be anyone around who was as kind as May to save him? Sehun wasn’t sure, but his mind didn’t work that well for him to concern those things any longer. He was just glad he didn’t throw up in the air and brought laughter to his classmates.

“Arresto Momentum”

Suddenly, Sehun wasn’t falling anymore. He slowed down and landed nicely on the ground of Quidditch. He opened his eyes, and to his surprise, thousand eyes stared back at him. They were all strangers from different Houses. They must have thought that he made a fool of himself and would laugh at him for the rest of his life at Hogwarts.

“Hey, make way, hey!” Someone voiced out from behind the crowd, and Sehun recognized this voice. It was Baekhyun’s. The older came closer and made anyone move out for more space. After that, Sehun was pulled up from the ground and into someone’s arms. It was Park Chanyeol in his Quidditch team uniform. He looked a bit fuzzy; his hair went messy due to the Quidditch practices, and his breath was rather rapid. His hand touched Sehun’s face gently and the whisper was soft like a touch into his shivering heart.

“Are you in pain Sehun? Are you okay?”

Sehun wanted to say something; he wanted to say that he was not a coward, and that he had his reasons for this to happen, but before he could make any words out of his mouth with teary eyes glaring at Chanyeol, the older hugged him and pulled him up to his feet. He patted on Sehun’s shoulder, and Sehun swore he could hear Chanyeol’s heartbeats strongly beneath the layers. It somewhat reassured him.

“Move! Move now!” Chanyeol grunted and people began to make way for him and Sehun. Baekhyun was behind them holding Sehun’s broom. He was hissing at others before they even criticizing; he was such a good lad.

Madam Hooch was outside when they got out, and she took Sehun from Chanyeol. She had a quick scan through Sehun, and when she knew he was safe and sound, she turned facing Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Didn’t know Gryffindor has a Quidditch practice today, boys. Very well done for helping this young boy, twenty points each for Gryffindor.” Then she took Sehun away to the Hospital Wings. He didn’t forget to look back at the two older boys; his eyes shone up wishing to say thank you. He hoped they could hear his heart out.

-//-

“So, you’re afraid to fly?” Baekhyun asked when they all gathered in the Dining Hall for lunch. He munched the last bit of biscuits and spoke with his mouth still full.

“Be careful please, you’re causing a mess,” Kyungsoo gazed at Baekhyun annoyingly, but then he silently picked up all the crumps that Baekhyun accidentally left on the table. He was a neat guy. 

“Yes,” Sehun admitted with his head down. He was so nervous to confess his fear to his friends, especially when Jongin and Sejong were there, and not to mention Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. It was literally a secret he should haven’t talked about to anyone.

“I thought you were just acting up!” Sejong said in her high-pitched worrying voice. “I’m terribly sorry!” She held Sehun’s hands together, begging for forgiveness.

“It’s… it’s alright, really…” Sehun lied. He wished she didn’t make a scene. But then it would be asking her to not be herself, so he shook his head and wished another one. He wished for more understanding from his friends.

“But why though? All witches and wizards love to fly! Why don’t you?” Baekhyun began to play detective, “I mean, are there something dysfunctional about you?” And he got a slapped on the head by a book in Kyungsoo’s hands. Sehun felt cheered up a bit. 

“I am sure we can help you out.” Kyungsoo said calmly; his eyes moved around looking at everyone. “I mean, we’re not going to let you suffer. We can figure something out.” Beside him, Jongin nodded agreely. He hardly saw Jongin getting on with anyone, but he must have grown fond of the big guy Kyungsoo. “Right, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo’s eyes stopped at Chanyeol, waiting. And it was like Chanyeol was expecting it, he spoke up right away with the most happy and convincing expression.

“Of course, we can. I can. I am Gryffindor’s Seeker. I can help you fly like a pro.” Chanyeol looked at the skinny young boy. He rubbed his hand in his thick nicely combed hair, hoping he could hide his excitement. “We can meet up whenever you are free.”

“Good good,” Baekhyun jumped up from his chair energetically. “I’m Gryffindor’s Chaser. We both will teach you the best skills you will never learn from anyone here.” And yet he got another slap with Kyungsoo’s book. It seemed like Kyungsoo rarely approved whatever he had done.

“You have work to do, right Baekhyun. Let Chanyeol deal with the kid,” said Kyungsoo with the most relaxing voice ever, but Baekhyun appeared to be terrified. “Since we all have this afternoon off, why don’t you two go practice, and we will go to the Lake and relax under the sunshine?” After he finished, Kyungsoo strolled away out of the Dining Hall, following by Jongin, Sejong and finally Baekhyun who looked back at Chanyeol and Sehun with a bit of letdown.

It was almost so quiet like the world revolved between Sehun, Chanyeol and the awkwardness of what happened the other day. Sehun didn’t want to appear as a weak vulnerable kid, but he did unfortunately. And he didn’t know how to fix this situation.

“Let’s… let’s go!” Chanyeol gestured toward the door, and Sehun tailed him outside. He took a deep breath; it had started again. His adrenaline was filling up quickly enough to make him sweat in nervous. Here he was, in front of another broom, ready to be up in the fearful sky. He gulped, looked at Chanyeol and then at the broom again, wondered what the best words to say. “Don’t worry,” said Chanyeol softly, “I will sit right behind you.” His smile was so gentle and soothing. It gave Sehun strength and belief in things; but Sehun wasn’t sure if the belief laid in the right place, here, on top of his broom.

But he got on anyway, his hands gripped tightly on the broom. And before he even realized what was happening, Chanyeol was right behind him, his body was so close and his face was next to Sehun’s, about inches away. Chanyeol put his long arms around Sehun, holding the broom with Sehun. Their hands touched that caused electricity run up and down inside his head. Sehun could tell his heart beating like a fully charged machine inside his chest. It could be because of the sensation from Chanyeol or the fearfulness from the broom, either one of them.

“Ready?” Chanyeol’s voice was next to Sehun’s ears, and they were up in the sky again. Sehun had his eyes shut again, wishing the fear would go away. But knowing Chanyeol was behind him comforted Sehun a bit. “Alright? Don’t worry, open your eyes. I got it.”

Believing Chanyeol, Sehun opened his eyes. And to his astonishment, the scene in front of him was the Forbidden Forest surrounded by mountains after mountains, giving a breathtaking scenery of mother nature. It was gaspingly gorgeous. It was refreshing and new. Sehun breathed normally at last, and he started chuckling. He actually enjoyed being up high like this, looking down at the beautiful green of forest and white of snow on mountain tops. Sky was clear and sunshine was keeping them warm. Chanyeol’s broom was slow and steady; and everything felt so much better. Sehun felt protected. 

“Wow…”

“Beautiful, right?” Sehun could hear Chanyeol’s laugh behind him. Right now, they were so close to each other. It seemed like all the awkwardness and misunderstanding they used to have had gone. It was something so different, so close and familiar. Sehun confessed that he really liked it, being able to fly without fear again. It was like those pages from the books he read when he was young sitting inside the house with his sisters had come back to greet him, to tell him that life was wonderful if he just wanted to believe it was. Sehun was thankful.

“Absolutely!” They dived in circles, and even though at first Sehun still sensed the tingling on his fingers when Chanyeol speeded up, he soon got used to it. He knew he could do this better; and he knew it wasn’t that scary like how he imagined it was anymore.

They landed after so many rounds of flying that the sun went down a bit. Sky turned orange and winds became a bit chilly. Chanyeol helped him get off, and they headed back to the Hall talking about how great that experience was for Sehun, and that they needed to do that again one time next week. Chanyeol actually recommended to do it every week till Sehun got better. It was so nice to be helped and cheered up. It was so nice to feel hopeful again.

To Be Continued.


	3. The Kid

The Kid 

Park Chanyeol.

I was a third year Gryffindor when I met him, little Oh Sehun from Hufflepuff. It was something strange in our encounter that I couldn’t stop myself from thinking of him. His small face with his lips pressed tightly, his small eyes always wandered around and his dorky laugh when Baekhyun said something funny. We were from strangers till we were friends, and honestly, I would never trade what we had for anything. He was my precious kid with a kind and generous soul and sometimes a little mischievousness but that is unavoidable because in the end, we were all kids at heart.

Usually, I thought back of the time when after so many failed trials I finally made some sense to Sehun as he didn’t refer me as an odd adult anymore. He used to do it quite a lot because I wasn’t able to control my act in front of him. Something in me wanted to get closer to him, know him better and to help him out when he was in trouble. And Oh Sehun was a kid with lots of troubles for a Hufflepuff. He was precious with a mind that thought of stuff in a simple way; he didn’t do well in any of the classes except of Herbology and Transformation; while me on the other hand I was very good at Defense against the Dark Art, Potions and all sorts of difficult classes task. I helped him out obviously even though I knew Sehun had Kim Jongin, that smartass kid from Ravenclaw, as a friend to study with him. But somehow, Jongin wasn’t interested in helping Sehun anymore after we got to know each other. It must have been Kyungsoo that assigned us to be together. As of today, I needed to thank Kyungsoo for all the hardship he had been through with us. Without him, Sehun and I wouldn’t be able to be together like we were now.

Kyungsoo knew that I was into the kid since the first night we met, and times after times he tried to push us two together with the innocent and troublesome mind of Baekhyun, who apparently knew nothing and just wanted to have fun. Baekhyun was our best mate; and he was one active guy. At one point he was so hyper and clung to the kid that much, I thought I had a rival. But came to think of it, Sehun was not very interested in boys that acted like kids (even though he himself was one). Hence, I have refrained myself from being crazy with Baekhyun about everything like how we used to. This caused Baekhyun to overthink the problem and began to whine about it constantly.

“What the hell is wrong with you man,” once Baekhyun hissed when I said I would like to spend time in the hall reading some books about herbs with Sehun so I could help him make some charms for the plants although the weather was so nice, sunlight was bright and clouds were cleared. During time like this, if I hadn’t met Sehun, I would be out practicing Quidditch with Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo would be watching us from the audience booth. But now, I had other company. I had a mission.

“Nothing, I just,” I glanced quickly at Sehun who looked so clueless. I could tell from his face that he was presuming Baekhyun was acting all weird up again. And Sehun did not get used to that, yet. “I need to read these books.” I pointed at the opened book we got on the table and shrugged. “Sorry man.”

“You never read books. We never read books! About herbs!” Baekhyun made a yuck face. “Who would need that?!” He then turned to Sehun. “Come on little Oh,” that was the nickname he called Sehun, “let the oldie out for a day, would you?!” He said as if Sehun was the one who kept me next to him. He never knew it was the other way around. That was why after he said, Sehun opened his eyes so wide I could see how white his eyes were. And before Sehun could make a sound of disagreement, I quickly said words to ease the tension.

“I always love to read!” I grunted, my eyes shut for a split second and I made a straight face. “I just never tell you because I know you will always say no to me.” And Baekhyun was so mad afterward. He stumped his way out to the school yard and never looked back. I felt awful lying to my best friend, but I could never tell him the truth that I was so into Sehun and wanted to spend more time with the kid. If I ever told him, the whole four Houses would know. And Sehun would know; and that would cause me serious problems. I thought Baekhyun would never speak to me again after that, and believe me, if he wouldn’t, I wouldn’t as well. We were stubborn and hardheaded like that. Thankfully we got Kyungsoo with us who could easily overcome any obstacle in between any of us and made us feel better again. 

Kyungsoo was a quiet and delicate guy who always paid attention to details with very wise words and soft soul. He could be scary sometimes, but most of the time, with his small figure and nice-looking face; he appeared to be a soft and gentle guy. He realized how I was so overwhelmed by Sehun and decided that he would help me to attract the kid. At first, I thought it was a crazy idea and I was not into the kid that much, but later how he appeared to neglect me, Kyungsoo was my life savior. Somehow, he was so good at making situations and suggesting me to be with Sehun, which was the ideal scenario for me. I would really need time to be with Sehun alone, so that I could show the kid my charms, and wishfully wooed him.

“If you want Sehun to think differently about you, you have to try your best to get closer to him. He’s one shy kid, so it takes time,” Kyungsoo often talked to me about it before we slept in our dorm while the rest was deeply asleep. He was somehow very knowledgeable about relationships and feelings. Even though we were all single and never been in a romantically involvement with anyone, Kyungsoo seemed to know better than us three. His wise words were the aim for me to get to be with Sehun eventually.

Sehun was naïve; he never seemed to know about my dark and wicked intention with him. He was just a kid wanted to have fun with his seniors even though we were in different common Houses. To compare with others, I guessed I wasn’t that important to him like Jongin, or that soft-sided like Sejong, but it was sure that to Sehun, I was more than just a regular guy like Baekhyun or Kyungsoo. Or so I wished.  
Time had always the best that could’ve happened to me. Thanks to time, Sehun slowly opened his heart to accept me as a friend, a brother, and even more than that. He shared his secrets with me; he shared how passionate he was about plants and potions, charms. He also came to me first when he had questions about lectures instead of the ‘Lord of Knowledge’ Kim Jongin (other reasons would be that kid was swayed over the hill by Kyungsoo so Sehun was left behind). The more I got to know about Sehun, the fonder I grew of him. Kyungsoo told me to keep believing in love, and Baekhyun told me to grow up and get a grip. I was living my best teenager life with Oh Sehun, and for once I never regretted.

It was during the time when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup at the end of Year Six that I realized how both of us truly felt. We got the Cup in our hands, celebrating with whistles and cheers from our House; everyone was happy, everyone wanted to hold our hands and praise us for our good game. I remembered how the crowd surrounded us all, and Baekhyun was in his best mood; his laugh was genuinely pleased and lively. After being almost neglected by Kyungsoo and I since we both had other companies, finally Baekhyun had his spotlight back. During the celebration of people screaming our names and cheering Gryffindor, I saw Kyungsoo at the corner. He was smiling when our eyes met and gave a thumb up. Just after I gestured him to join us in the middle, he pointed at the door and signaling me to follow him, then he disappeared. It was hard time for me as a Gryffindor hero at that moment to sneak out and follow Kyungsoo. He led the way to the school back yard, where it was dimmed by the nighttime and moonlight dazzled above us. In the middle of the ground, I saw Jongin standing with Sehun both looked as if they were so lost and nervous. Even when it was so dark, I could see how Jongin was lightened up by the appearance of Kyungsoo. We made our way to the kids, Kyungsoo ahead of me. He seemed to know what was going to happen, but I had no clue. All I could think of was how Sehun stood there in front of me, with his face hiding away and his hair moved lightly due to the night wind blows. 

“You did great,” Kyungsoo whispered to me before pulling Jongin out of sights. It left the scene only to me and Sehun in the middle of the yard, nervous and awkward. I knew I was sweating during the game, but even now my palms were wet, and I could feel it dripping down behind my back. I shuttered for words. My throat still worked but no sound could be made. It was as if I had lost my tongue standing in front of the kid. Sehun glanced at me quick enough to notice how my face had turned red. I was not prepared to hide. I was frozen.

“Congratulations on winning!” He said softly and stepped closer to me, he pulled his hands out from behind with a little pot of a pink type of flower that gave out the scent of sweetness and delightfulness. There were three flowers blooming, and I thought my eyes were not working properly, but they were glowing as well. Not a strong type of glow, but a very subtle and easy-looking type that could ease your mind and relax your tensions. I focused on the little pot so much without realizing how rude I was by not accepting it from Sehun, yet.

“Don’t… don’t you like what I did?” Sehun peered at me with his questioning eyes. I gulped, pulled myself together and took the pot from him. The way our fingers met halfway there caused electrics run through every single vein of mine. I could hear my heart beating so fast inside the chest cage. 

“I do! I do,” I grinned clumsily. I couldn’t hide my shyness anywhere. I was all exposed by Sehun. “Erm, what flower, what type of flower is this?”

I did read a lot of books about plants and herbs with Sehun, but to be honest, I still had no idea about anything. Like Baekhyun said, books were not for me. I never liked to read, nor understand whatever I had read, especially about something like herbology. 

“It’s Ranunculus. It’s still small and new to the world,” Sehun looked at the little flowers lovingly, “but I put a charm on it for eternity, and a little glowing effect,” he chuckled, “it enjoys the shining, you see, it bloomed right away.” I always admired how Sehun was so passionate about planting and casting charms on stuff. But I guessed it was like how I enjoyed flying up in the sky with winds roared onto me and the feeling of freedom was priceless. In the end, we were the same and connected anyway.

“That’s lovely.” I replied. The glow from Ranunculus shone on our faces, making us look blushed and somehow bringing us closer to each other. “Thank you, Sehun ah.” Words came out as a whisper, I could feel Sehun breathing on my skin as we were that close. Close enough so that I could sniffed his hair and how he smelled like freshly baked milky pies, close enough so that we could hear Ranunculus stood between us murmuring the little effect of being alive. There was nothing left to do but kiss, and we did. No one knew about it but us two, the sky above us, ground beneath us and Ranunculus within our hands. Later till recent, I always had Ranunculus on my nightstand. It still glowed by the charm Sehun had put on it. I learned that the charm would never die off, it would still be effective if the charm caster still had the feelings he once had like the first time the charm was casted. And Sehun did. We both did.

To Be Continued.


	4. Magical Beans (Part 1)

# Magical Beans (Part 1)

Kim Jongin never felt so intimidated by someone so much. He was brought up as a genius and looked up to by everyone from his family to school mates. He was what they called **'sexy brain who is also very dull'** , and he felt very proud of his background and what he had achieved academically. Jongin knew he was special; he knew he could do great, marvelous things that no wizard had ever done. He put himself on top of the list, above everyone. However, it had all been messed up for him since the night party during Year One. For the first time, Jongin felt so different about himself. He felt as if everything he did had to be questioned. _'Is it the right way to approach someone,'_ he once started by doubting his ability to connect with people, _'how come that Kyungsoo guy just looks at me like I am nothing, then turn away?,'_ the questioning part got more intense as his group of friends began to get to know Kyungsoo's group little by little, slowly over time. It started with like a tiny tease game Kyungsoo pulled on Jongin, then as days went by, it turned into something different. He learnt to feel butterflies in his stomach by just looking at Kyungsoo.

You could have said that by these changes, it didn't do Jongin any good. He once forgot the ingredient list, which he was so sure that he had known it by heart, when Professor Snape asked while he was daydreaming about how Kyungsoo could be doing right that moment with his face kept straight like an old man, but it would get so relaxed and chilled with his sweet gentle smile when he's happy. Daydreaming during lectures had never happened to Jongin, ever, even though sometimes he did fall asleep. But never daydreaming, especially about another boy. And to his surprise, Professor Snape gave him a little talk just after he lost for words on how to make the _Draught of Living Death_.

"Oh dear," he exclaimed, "look at the perfect Mr. Kim Jongin," and everyone in the lecture room turned around to have a better look at Jongin, "may I say how relief I am when you're actually not paying attention?" Professor Snape smirked the evilest expression ever. It was hard to tell if he was really relieved, or he was just being sarcastic. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, and class dismissed. Jongin, I want your essay about how important each and every ingredient to make _Draught of Living Death_ is on double-sided four parchment papers."

He gulped. It was so hard to try looking cheerful about the punishment. He didn't want to seem so eager to do the essay that he knew he would nail easily, but he also didn't want Professor Snape to think that the punishment wasn't hard enough. Students began to clear the empty space as Jongin followed them out to the corridor. It was finally lunch break, and he hurriedly made his way through since he knew he had a meet up with Sehun and Sejong, his two best mates at the main Dining Hall. Jongin was well known for his seemed-to-be-bored looking face and how he was too isolated to start a conversation with anyone; he could tell by all the whisperings from people about him about everywhere he had been, but it wasn't that bothering to him. All he cared about was how Sehun and Sejong were doing, and what lunch was going to be. And obviously, he also had great interests in how he began to thinking about Kyungsoo more frequently than normal. That was alarming, wasn't it?

"Hey, Jongin dude!" It was Sejong's voice. Her high-pitched voice was like drumrolls wake up call for him to stay out of his own pool of thoughts. He saw Sejong and Sehun at their Hufflepuff table, munching on the steak pies; Sejong had her hair up a pony tail with a yellow bow on top of her head, and Sehun with his messy hair and his expressionless face. His pale face dimmed with troubles, and his freckles were always pleasant to look at, according to Jongin. Sehun was one shy kid that never talked to anyone, and here came Jongin the one kid that couldn't be bothered enough to initiate any connection or communication with anyone. To them, Kim Sejong was the glue that sticked them three together. And she was one stubborn sticky glue that worked perfectly all the time. Without her, they wouldn't last for a week at Hogwarts. Sehun was in Hufflepuff, and Jongin was in Ravenclaw. Like how could that work without some external force? "How's class my friend, have a seat, have a seat!" She pushed Jongin down at the Hufflepuff's table, ignoring all the looks from everyone. He didn't belong here, but Sejong couldn't care less. "Let me tell you this, my friend, Sehun here," she had her arms on both of their shoulders, "Sehun here has made me, I mean, has made us so so proud! Haven't you?"

By the look on Sehun's face which had turned blushed, by the way, Jongin was thrilled to know the truth. This morning, Hufflepuff had Charms class with Slytherin, so there must had been something extraordinary happening. "Come on, Sehun, tell him." Sejong began to elbow her skinny pale friend who wished he could just disappear. But by the grinning smile of Sejong, Jongin had high hope that it wasn't something terribly wrong.

"Alright," Sehun replied weakly. Words were slipping out of his mouth one by one like they didn't want to leave. Jongin leaned in, try to catch every details he could. "I was, helping this guy from Slytherin, his name is Ten, and he, apparently, is not very, erm," his face turned redder. It even got up to his ears. "He is not very keen on charms, and spells, I guess, even though he said his family, erm, they own a, gift shop? In Hogsmeade? Where is Hogsmeade? Around here, I don't even know." Of course Year One students had no idea about Hogsmeade, yet. "Anyway, I said I would help him out, since I know a little bit. I'm not saying that I am good or anything..."

 **"GET TO THE POINT PLEASE,"** as we all could tell how excited the point should had been, because Sejong who obviously was there still was super exhilarated about it.

"So I helped him complete today's task, and he is well made up. He is so made up by it that he gave me a gift," and Sehun pulled out from his pocket a small bag of tiny beans in different colors. By the sight of the beans, Sejong gasped; she was definitely brightened up, and that made Jongin was so curious about what these beans were, if Sehun was just a little bit faster in completing his story. "He said these are sweet treats. But they aren't regular assorted flavored beans, they are kind of magical beans? He said they could make the person who eat them to spill out their deep true thoughts for about two minutes? He said they were good if you want to question someone. I mean, it sounds pretty amazing, yet crazily dangerous. Don't you think?" Sehun turned to look at his two friends, who by the time he finished had their eyes widely opened and their jaws dropped.

"Are you insane? This stuff is the kind of stuff that you can never get! Ever!" Sejong exhaled as she couldn't keep her eyes off the **magical** beans. "This is like a gift from God!"

Jongin wanted to say something that a normal Jongin would have said, _it was way too dangerous and against the rules to use inside Hogwarts' ground,_ or _that didn't seem like stuff you could have gotten from a gift shop in Hogsmeade,_. Plus, the guy was from Slytherin! Hadn't they all heard about Slytherin myths and stories that could haunt their nights forever?! **Dark Magic** , that was what it was.

"I think it's brilliant," said Jongin with a big smile on his face. As if he could have had enough time to think about all the crap about rules and theories. He wanted to get hold of them beans and give them to the one and only, Do Kyungsoo. Two minutes, that would give him enough time to get all the secrets spilled. He was so turned on by the thought he felt as if he could shoot straight through the roof into the galaxy where there were stars and moonlights and everything collided.

"You think?" Sehun looked at him as if he had eaten something really, really bad. "You think so? Because I am not sure this is right..." Sehun tossed around the bag of precious magical beans under the dining table. "I was going to give this to Professor Snape and tell him about that guy, Ten, and maybe get a point reward for Hufflepuff or something..." His soft voice was like an angelic call for Sejong and Jongin to get out of the troubles they were about to get into, but neither of them cared.

 **"Forget. About. Hufflepuff."** Sejong pressed on every word. She held Sehun's arm so tight as her persuasive words began to making effect. "Listen, imagine all the secrets you want to know about someone, anyone. Literally, the power you can have, Sehun! Don't you want to know secrets?! Don't you?!" Jongin knew Sejong was the kind of girl that would get what she wanted, but never had he thought she could be this good at persuading someone. Her tone was filled with excitement and joy, and the way she talked could bring energy to any audience. She was meant to be a good leader.

"Well, I really," Sehun gulped, "really want to know what my tulips are thinking, they are in my dorm. But, they don't eat beans, do they?" Sehun looked disappointed; of course he must have been so disappointed: the most important thing he wanted to know was from a freaking plant. Jongin couldn't hold his laughter in anymore, he burst out laughing. Sehun was indeed a very special boy, not as special as Jongin, obviously, but he was one boy that gave people the sweet and caring vibe.

"No, they don't," Sejong glared at Jongin disapprovingly due to his uncontrollable laughter. "But hey, you can give it to anyone, like someone from Hufflepuff that you dislike, or someone you have a crush on, and ask them some questions, it would be fun, wouldn't it?" There she went with her eyes filled with sympathy and kindness. She made Sehun feel better just by words of encouragement. "How about our Gryffindor bros? You surely want to know what they think about us, don't you?"

Jongin felt sweats dripping down on his spine behind his back. He wanted that bean for Kyungsoo, and it had to be between only two of them, no one else, so he could ask Kyungsoo the most secretive questions ever.

"Like," Sejong continued, "how Baekhyun always acts so weird in front of us, or like how Chanyeol always wants your attention, or like Kyungsoo, how he can keep his damn face straight all the time. Like he seriously looks as if he is going to kill you out of no reason at all, but then he appears to be a soft and understanding person. Aren't they all so weird? And if we want to be good friends with them, we have to get to know them better, starting by learning about their deep secrets that they hide, don't we?" Sejong was like speaking Jongin's mind; he was amazed yet a little terrified of her.

"... I guess...?" Sehun didn't seem to be interested in that idea, but he had no other choice but to follow his friends' lead. He nodded and smiled shyly, "I mean if you guys want, we can do it together."

 **"No, not together!"** Words shot out of him faster than speed of a flying rocket. Jongin shook his head at the idea of _doing it together_. Somehow, he didn't want his friends to know about how he had been feeling about Kyungsoo lately. It was a bit embarrassing to admit his feeling to the older guy; and he wasn't even sure if it was real feelings, or just curiousity that drove him crazy and sleepless for nights. "It would, erm, cause a lot of attention if we gather as six people."

"But we always do gather around, what's wrong about that?" Sejong folded her arms; she must suspected his weird acting. Jongin hoped Sejong wouldn't even think of using the beans on himself.

"But this time, we are using something that is not allowed. We have to be cautious," Jongin whispered even though the busy dining hall was filled with chitchat and laughter that no one even paid attention to any of them. "We can do three groups of two. Sehun with Chanyeol, obviously, Sejong, you can question Baekhyun, and I guess, I will give the beans to Kyungsoo." He really hoped his friends would agree to his suggestion. He prayed to Lord.

"Alright, that sounds fair," Sejong shrugged. "What are we going to ask them?" She asked as she reached out for a hot bun on table. The smell of melted butter was mesmerizing. "We need like a list. I mean, Baekhyun, he must have crazy stuff going on."

"We all come up with a list, and we will ask them by ourselves, then gather again to share information, is that alright?" Jongin grinned widely, hoping that his friends still fall for his silly trick. "Can I please, please, have the beans now?" He gave out his hands in begging. He wanted to get hold of them so bad it had driven him out of his mind. Sehun looked at him with doubts, but then the guy opened the bag and tossed out one each for three of them.

"There you go," Sehun said as he handed them the bean, "I am still not sure how this thing works, so, good luck, and don't get caught." Then they all put away the beans and thrilled for supper time to pass as they had missions to do.

To Be Continued.


	5. Magical Beans (Part 2)

It was getting dark when Jongin, Sejong and Sehun got out of library and headed towards Gryffindor common room. They followed the dark corridors leading them to the famous Gryffindor Tower where Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were hanging around throwing rocks into nowhere. When Baekhyun saw the kids, he jumped at them with hugs and greeted them in his most excited voice. 

"Hey yo! It's my kids! Welcome to Gryffindor area!!!" He grinned while Kyungsoo elbowed him by the waist.

"It's not Gryffindor area, don't be dwarf." Kyungsoo who still had a straight face glanced at them and asked, his voice still kept at normal tone. "What are you guys doing here, at this hour?" He knew his friend Baekhyun would up to anything, and Chanyeol was so dorkily into the new kids that he would do anything. With Kyungsoo, it was all about discipline. And the kids hanging out around here was not listed as legible in the _Hogwarts Regulations and Orders_ book. "Hopefully not up to anything bad?"

Jongin gulped when Kyungsoo's eyes reached him. He could feel his palms getting wetter and wetter by the thought of Kyungsoo figured out their plans and went mental about it. It would be a big mistake if Kyungsoo got mad, believe it or not.

"Nothing!" Sejong pulled a great confident look; she was up to everything. "I was just wondering if we could head back to the library, as we have some questions about Transfiguration lectures that we need answers to." She pulled out the books we just borrowed from the library, pretending she was puzzled and confused. Sejong was never afraid of being caught or causing troubles; she was almost a hundred percents ready to be expelled. That was what absurd about her, yet Jongin and Sehun found it fun hanging out with a person like that. It was like a little something that they both lacked. 

"Shouldn't you ask someone from your own House? Wouldn't it be easier?" Kyungsoo tiptoed to look at the materials covered in the book. He found it a bit doubtful about their doings, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't.

"Come on, don't be harsh on them," Baekhyun exclaimed while tapping on Sejong's shoulder. "Don't even worry, even though I am not good at this stuff," he pointed at himself, "but Chanyeol was an alright student, he could surely help," he winked at Chanyeol who was standing so nervously in front of them. His ears went redder when his name was mentioned, "and Kyungsoo, of course, you know Kyungsoo, he's a walking library alive. One and only." Kyungsoo glared at the other; he didn't approved the boasting. "We can help no problem. Let's do it, the quicker the better, isn't it, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo didn't look amused. He had his hands folded in front of his chest, and his eyebrows twitched to one side. 

"I rather not to." He shrugged, took one step backward in front of all eyes on him. "You two can go with them."

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked, he grabbed Kyungsoo's arms in a tight grip, "we cannot help them without you. We are not that good at.... Transfiguration! You know that!" His eyes opened wider; he tried to send signal to Kyungsoo about how he wished to spend more time with Sehun. And this time was not an exception, but he couldn't do it without Kyungsoo; not in his thoughts anyway. "Please!" The words slit through his teeth like a begging. Kyungsoo sighed at his dear friend; as if he had other choices, he had to agree to join them all.

And there they came; wandering off corridors to corriders back to the library. It got quieter as people started heading back to their dorm since it was getting late. The six tried to avoid attention from Madam Pince so they divided into three groups _**as planned**_ : Sejong with Baekhyun, Sehun with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with Jongin. The moment they were finally alone, Jongin felt the tension had risen up inside him. He felt the pressure on the tiny bean he had in his cloak's pocket; he also felt the intensity between him and Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo sat down with him in between the aisles of books. It was now only the two of them, and Jongin had had what he had been wishing for; but somehow, his heart was still restless. It was yearning for something more.

"So, what do you need to know about the lecture?" Kyungsoo's voice was so warm and tender; it was like melody to Jongin's ears that had taken him to places of peacefulness and joy. "Let's get it done."

"What lecture?" He asked out of awe. His mind still wandered in clouds about the alternatives of _what it could have been with him and Kyungsoo_.

"Your lecture? Don't you have a difficult lecture in Transfiguration?" Jongin woke up from his dream; that was right, it's reality he was living in right now, and he got an important mission. He needed to find out if Kyungsoo had feelings for him or not. He needed to know Kyungsoo's heart, what was going on in Kyungsoo's mind. He needed to know if he was in it. He needed to know if he was important, but he didn't want to seem desperate about it. He didn't want to act all stupidily like a kid in front of Kyungsoo, yet he really wanted Kyungsoo to know how he felt and accepted his feelings.

It was really awkward and troubled for Jongin to have a crush on someone who was older than him, from a different House, and very, very, very strict, formal and intensively controlling kind of guy. When Jongin was younger, he always thought when he grew up he would be with someone who was nice and kind with a sweet smile that always cheered for him. Someone who was soft and gentle and would always needed Jongin to protect them; someone who wasn't very strict, who wasn't always showing his cold face and straightforward tone speaking. Someone who wasn't like Kyungsoo at all. But now he was drawn by the other; he was fascinated by how different Kyungsoo was, and he wanted to be with the guy more, just them two.

"Er, yes?" Jongin replied confusingly. He once again lost his mind in silly dreams about Kyungsoo. "Please, but, but before we start, I have something I want to give to you!" He couldn't hide the excitement going on inside; Jongin quickly pulled the bean out and handed it over to Kyungsoo. "Want a treat?" He could tell how his hands shoke by the thought of Kyungsoo figured out what it was and scolded him. He was terrified, yet he only had this chance to know the truth.

"No, thanks." Kyungsoo glared at him, then he went back to look at some Transfiguration books like he hadn't learnt enough from lectures today. 

"No no, I already have mine, these, erm, these are for you!!" Jongin shoved the bean into Kyungsoo's hand and held it tight. "Have it, have it please! It is very special!" Kyungsoo looked at the other with a tiny nothing of trust, he flicked through the red bean that tried so hard to whisper to him _eat me eat me_. "It is... it is something I make!!"

"You make beans?" Kyungsoo asked in his restful tone as if he was expecting all the lies Jongin had made up. "What kind of beans?"

"They're sweet, like a treat!! Trick or treat!" Jongin didn't know why his mind made him say that; it wasn't bloody Halloween at all. "Would you please try it for me, please."

Kyungsoo looked at the bean, and then at Jongin, and at the bean again. He was debating; he was considering his trust in Jongin for this matter. And all Jongin ever wanted was for him to say yes.

"Is it conjured with magic?" Kyungsoo asked again; he sounded more serious than normal. And that was what scared Jongin, he gulped and shook his head as he had no energy left to lie. He felt like he could die in the moment where there were distrust and lies and tricking the other into his **game**. But to his surprise, Kyungsoo just put the bean into his mouth and chewed while letting out some yummy noises. "It's alright, tastes kind of like strawberry."

He observed Kyungsoo in silence, waiting for a special effect of letting him know that the magical bean would work starting from now. He carefully watched how Kyungsoo swallowed the bean, humming a strange melody in his low voice, eyes still kept on the pages filled with words of wisdom about Transfiguration. Nothing had changed; then how would Jongin know if the beans worked? If there was a way to find out, it was nothing but to practice itself.

"Kyungsoo, are you listening to me clearly?" He waved at Kyungsoo and told himself that if Kyungsoo yelled at him now, he would stop and never trusted anything Sejong or Sehun had to say ever again. And Kyungsoo didn't yell, or scold, or raise voice at Jongin, he just looked over, smiled gently and said.

"Yes, I am listening."

Was this all a dream? Jongin couldn't believe in the reality in front of him that his face turned red. Kyungsoo's voice never sounded so sweet. Kyungsoo never looked so soft and gentle. All of this made Jongin wanted to jump over and hug him tight to tell him how special he was, but Jongin stopped himself from being silly. He had a mission on the run, and he didn't have much time left.

"So Kyungsoo, have you ever been in love?" He shuttered a bit to finish the question, somehow he was still afraid that the magical beans' effect wasn't strong enough for Kyungsoo, or he might wake up from the effect, or he might get mad for being asked this question and that he wasn't being under conjuration of the bean at all.

"Yes, I have," answered Kyungsoo still in his low warm voice. It gave Jongin chill to his very bones.

"So, are you in love right now?" He gulped, he couldn't feel anything at all. All he could feel right now was how Kyungsoo was in front of him, confessing. He could feel the adrenaline rushed in his veins; he could feel the coziness of the library and how closed they were together at the moment. And soon, he would find out the truth he had been looking for.

"..."

Kyungsoo didn't answer, but his lips curved into a soft smile. Jongin didn't know what this meant, and he felt a bit let down, but still it wasn't the end of the world. He got more questions to ask, more things to find out.

"Tell me, what do you think of me?" Jongin leaned in further so that no one could hear him. Words came out of him like a whisper.

"You are a good kid, Jongin. You are charming in your own way, and well-behaved," said Kyungsoo. His compliments sent Jongin to the moon. He felt so special; he felt so important to another person for the first time. A person that he was so very interested in being with. 

"So Kyungsoo, do you think you have feelings for me?" His heart throbbing hard inside his chest like it was going to explode. If Kyungsoo said no, he swore he would stop being a kid following the other around. He swore he would end his stupid crush and grow up to be the most powerful and knowledgable wizard of all time. He swore he would never falling for anyone ever again. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for Kyungsoo to answer; his hands held to his cloak to keep him calm but it didn't do a very good job.

"I cherish you Jongin, always."

Jongin saw sparkles, and fireworks in the dark, and he could hear cheering sounds in his mind. No matter what they were in there, they were having a party. A party for Jongin; a party to celebrate how special he was to Do Kyungsoo. They were screaming his name; they were so proud of him. And he, as well, was very proud and happy to know the answer.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Kyungsoo asked, it must have been two minutes; the charm had finished its job, and Jongin was thankful for whoever created it. 

"Oh, because I was just sleepy. Let's get this over with and head back." He couldn't help but grinning. He was filled with happiness and hopes. It was like an energy shot that could keep him going on for years. He was thankful that he got to be with Do Kyungsoo.

-//-

"So, how was it?" The next day when they all met up in school yard before lunch time, Sejong excitedly questioned their progress. "Baekhyun caved like a little puppy. He told me how he was so afraid of being without Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. And, he was afraid of spiders. Ha. Ha. Acting tough and all sorts." She burst out laughing with the piece of information she found, but Jongin couldn't tell the two about his encounter with Kyungsoo. It was so private between them, no one was allowed to know their feelings for each other, ever.

"Well, I gave it to Chanyeol, but he didn't have it. He insisted that I should show him how I can manage to study herbology without falling asleep... So I couldn't do it on Chanyeol, sorry guys." Sehun shrugged as he lied down on the grass. Looking up in the sky, the clouds had covered any bit of sunlight they might get. It was a bit chilly for Spring. Their cloaks tightened to keep them warm.

"Erm, er, me too! Kyungsoo didn't touch it either." He lied, acting like he was so sad that he failed the mission, but inside he was cheering for the successful attempt with Kyungsoo. 

"Anyway, since I know Baekhyun said he was scared of spiders, I secretly put some toy spiders in his cloak's pocket. He would be freaked out by now," and she burst out laughing again. 

"How did you manage to have spiders?!" Sehun gasped; he was shocked to learn how his almost insane friend had spiders readily with her to trick others. "Are they real?!"

"Nope, I said, they are **TOY SPIDERS**. They look real, but they're not." She pouted at dumbfounded Sehun, then her attention headed towards the group of Gryffindor running out from the Hall. "Hey, it's the bros! Hey guys!" Sejong waved at the three guys in Gryffindor's cloaks. "Thank you for helping us last night, we finished the assignment in great marks!" Her acting skill was that good she pulled a straight face at them with no flinch or anything at all. The three also seemed happy to see Jongin's group. They showed no doubt about what had happened last night, which was a relief for Jongin. "Besides, what is in your pocket, Baekhyun?" Sejong asked in between her giggles, she made it so obvious that it worried Sehun and Jongin a bit.

Baekhyun put his hand in and pulled out the spider, then he smirked and threw it back at Sejong who was in so much surprise she couldn't move.

"What is this joke? Are you behind all this kiddo?" Baekhyun jokingly said, looking at them all. "You really think that would freak me out kids, oh my, for heaven's sake!" And not only Sejong was frozen, Jongin was too. He couldn't move a finger as that was not in his plan. So, to put things right, Baekhyun said he was afraid of spiders, but he was not, which meant he told a lie to Sejong, which then meant that the beans never actually worked. This led to the fact that it didn't work on Kyungsoo either, and that Kyungsoo was not under any effect of charms and spells last night when Jongin asked those risque private questions about love and affection to one another. Jongin then stared at Kyungsoo; he was now filled with fear; no more sparkles, no more fireworks or cheering, right now it was all dark and cold, and hell was all that he could think of. 

Knowing that Jongin was staring, Kyungsoo turned slightly so that their eyes met, and he smirked. One sweet devil smirk of him that got Jongin stunned as his soul left the body. It was all unreal; it was all just a game.

Or was it?

To Be Continued.


	6. Great Escape (Part 1)

Summer time was approaching nearer and when they all finished their final exams, the heat had finally come with sunshining and birds chirping collaborated into a great melody. It was soon enough the time to say good bye to their favorite Hogwarts school and friends to be back to their own home. Everyone was excited, yet there was sadness unsaid floating around in the air around them. Especially with Sehun's group, Sejong was so upset she locked herself in dorm for couple of days. "We will not see each other for months," she said, "how can I be okay," and that made Sehun think about how their friendship had been growing so strong in the first year. He didn't expect to bond with anyone, let alone a whole group of friends. He wanted to console Sejong, but it appeared that none would matter, because the next day, Sejong got our of her dorm looking even fresher and happier than she was when the last exam day was over. She jumped around with a big grin on her face and her high-pitched voice could be heard around the whole school area.

"It's going to be okay! Because we will hang out with each other this summer!" Sejong exclaimed; her hair was tied up a ponytail showing her ears with a lot of piercing. She was young and tough, Sehun thought, that would have hurt a lot.

"We are what?" Jongin asked, he tried to focus on Sejong who wouldn't stop moving; but then the Gryffindor guys came to join them and somehow Jongin lost track in Sejong's speech. "What?"

"We will hang out together! Yes, you all are invited to stay with me for a week, at my place! My parents already said it's allowed, and so did yours!" Sejong screamed those last words at them like it was a declaration of war. Sehun looked uninterested at most; he turned over at her and said in his calm voice.

"I don't think my parents allow me. They will be picking me up when we reach King's Cross."

"Allow you what?" Baekhyun joined them at the bench; he wrapped his arms around Jongin and Sehun. "Apparate? Fly home on a broom? Date a ghost? What?" Sejong gave him a look that was to say _none of them, please retain yourself_ then she grabbed Sehun's hands.

"They will! My parents will be talking to them! They cannot say no!" Sejong jumped more excitedly that her hair got messy. Sehun knew nothing much about Sejong's parents as she never mentioned them, so he obviously thought it was not going to happen knowing his own parents. But what he didn't know would cost him blood and bones, Sejong's parents were not the type any witch or wizard could be in an argument with.

"They are not allowed to say no, aren't they?" Kyungsoo said; it was not hard to notice how he glanced at Jongin, who, by the way, still didn't know what was going on, "Because Sejong's parents, Mr and Mrs Kim, are Secretary of Minister of Magic."

"So what?" Chanyeol joined in with them; his interest was triggered since his parents worked for the Ministry.

"So, you cannot say no to someone who works at the same place with you in higher rank, can you?" Baekhyun touched his chin while looking at them all. "They are quite important people."

"I'm not saying important, but okay," Sejong shrugged, "so yes, you are coming with me!" Sehun didn't find any words to answer; he knew so well his father worked for the Ministry in the Magic in the Pest Regulation and Control Department. They would not be able to say no to Sejong's parents; and this was also not a big problem to say no to, Sehun thought, it was going to be only a week. He looked at Jongin and wondered if the guy would have same problems as his.

"Jongin, what about you?" Asked Sehun, longing for a person to share the feelings of being controlled. Enough talk to know how powerful and wealthy Sejong's family was.

"What about me what?" Jongin suddenly turned red. He kept turning red these days for no reason at all. But Sehun thought to himself, _it must be the weather_.

"Going to my house! My parents will talk to yours too and you cannot say no!" Sejong got overexcited and began screaming. She must have eaten way too much sugar for breakfast. Those cereals were killers. But little did Sejong know Jongin's parents didn't work for the Ministry, hence they refused and even argued to see if Sejong's parents were actually genuine. Anyway, Sejong turned to the three Gryffindor's and smirked with her eyebrows crooked up one side, "and you boys, want to spend time at my mansion? We have spare rooms for everyone and three meals a day and--"

"I'm in," Baekhyun gave out his fist, and they had a fist bump like real **bros**. He didn't even ask his parents yet, that was how independent you could be when you were in Year Three. Freedom, some might've said. 

"And of course we can do crazy things, practicing spells and such, because in my house, it is always allowed." Sejong looked at Baekhyun and they both synced, starting to giggle histerically; they had crazy ideas and it would be a perfect occasion for them to try out new stuff without worrying about breaking thousands of school rules. Sehun looked at the exciting two; his mind waried about the week he was about to spend with them. He was not up to anything dangerous or breaking any school rule, but it appeared that he couldn't escape them alone. He looked at Jongin waiting for the guy to stop them, but Jongin had no intention to notice the troubles he had in his eyes.

"I will love to be there, if you don't mind me, Sejong," spoke Chanyeol while rubbing his ears which had blushed. He seemed to expect the other two to jump over at him with questions about his sudden agreement to join to be a mischief with them, but they dind't say anything. Both just grinned wider and danced to an invisible soundless rhythm to celebrate the one week together they would have that actually wasn't there yet. Chanyeol wandered his sight to Sehun, who was now peering over at him with his utterly most thankful eyes, he must have thought Chanyeol was his life savior from the madness of the other two; yet he had no idea Chanyeol wasn't that nice of a friend. He had no pure or innocent intention. All he thought was for himself to be closer to Sehun; the more the better, after the **_magical beans_** incident.

> Chanyeol was finally together with Sehun at one of the library aisle. He was nervously looking at the books knowing Sehun stood so close behind him. He could hear the other breathing urgently. His pulse rushed; maybe Sehun felt the same when they were together too, Chanyeol wasn't sure. He reassured himself that life wasn't that easy, and that Sehun was more of a naive kid than he was. He wouldn't have thoughts about him like how he usually thought of Sehun with all that curiosity and yearning to get to know him better. Chanyeol traced his fingers through the back of books on the shelf; he didn't know how to begin because Sehun was still in silent. Should he be consistent and dive straight into the matter of Transfiguration itself, or should he be true to himself and use this opportunity to approach Sehun the way he had always wanted. Chanyeol was torn apart before Sehun decided to speak to him.
> 
> "Would you, would you try this?"
> 
> He put out his hands which consisted of some beans in multicolors. It did look similar to Every Flavored Beans, but with the fact that Sehun got it out of his cloak's pocket without any box or labeling package, Chanyeol was almost a hundred percent correct that they weren't simple sweets. They were conjured.
> 
> The problem with Chanyeol was that he was a good wizard with great observation skill and detail-oriented person, but he was never good with lectures and what's written in the books and what's not. He was more of a practical kind of wizard, and Kyungsoo was more of an intellectual one while Baekhyun was neither. He represented freedom in magic.
> 
> And even though he knew they were conjured, Chanyeol took some beans and put them in his mouth. There wasn't going to be anything bad if they were from Sehun, he thought to himself.
> 
> The beans tasted of berries, it had tingling sensation on his tongue as it's being digested. The sweet taste stayed until the beans are gone, and Chanyeol expected himself to feel different, yet all he had was a burp. It was embarrassing enough that he burped yet Sehun didn't flinch away from him even one inch. The kid just stood there, stared at him and waited. Chanyeol was puzzled inside; what was Sehun expecting from him?
> 
> "What's wrong?"
> 
> "Do you feel, erm, different?" Asked Sehun, his eyes blinked at the other, and Chanyeol now focused on how his eyelashes were so long making his eyes a bit dreamy and attracting. 
> 
> "Different how?" Chanyeol answered after pulling himself back together. He was being distracted very often.
> 
> "Like, do you have any secrets that you can share with me?" Sehun asked in the most calm tone and easy-going voice ever. His face didn't twitch or showed anything abnormal about the question he asked. It was so personal; it was definitely a strong attack from him that Chanyeol didn't expect. Hence, he jumped backward a bit with both hands covered his face. He acted as if Sehun already knew his secrets about how he had been feeling for the other. It was his deep dark secrets that no one was supposed to find out, ever. Especially Oh Sehun.
> 
> "Secrets?" Chanyeol repeated, couldn't believe in his ears. Was he supposed to tell Sehun everything? And he didn't even know why Sehun suddenly wanted to know. He had always been uninterested before. 
> 
> "Yes, secrets," Sehun appeared to gain more confidence, "about you, your friends, anything. You can share with me!" The younger stepped closer to Chanyeol who was now a bit far away from where he was before. He moved backward from Sehun unconsciously before Sehun could dig up his feelings he had been burying inside. It was not allowed.
> 
> "But, but," Chanyeol shuttered. He didn't know what to say. Was it a great chance for him to confess? Was he supposed to confess? Why was Sehun expecting him to confess? Questions after questions, Chanyeol was completely lost.
> 
> "Tell me! I have no time now!" Sehun shrieked in his most lowest voice. He glanced around making sure no one was around eavesdropping them. Everything began to come to the light for Chanyeol; he finally had put it together to figure out why Sehun had been acting so weird. "Hurry up, come on! Any secrets!" His impatient amused Chanyeol; he had never seen Sehun like this before. What was the urge that had been pushing him on his own cliff? _Little did he know it was his friends that had pushed Sehun to be this impatient about an older guy that he had no intention of getting to know any secrets of_.
> 
> "I have no secrets!" Chanyeol played along, he drifted his head over to one side and pretended he was under the power of magical beans. "What secrets you want to know, specifically?"
> 
> Sehun didn't say anything for a split seconds, then he looked at Chanyeol whose face was reddened, asked him one question that he had been hiding inside.
> 
> "Why did you approach us? What do you want from us? From Jongin?" 
> 
> He thought to himself, _you use these stupid beans on me, and that's what you want to know, specifically?_
> 
> "Of course to be friends, because you kids looked lost as hell! Plus, Jongin is one interesting boy to us." It was true, they heard about Jongin from Ravenclaw the first day coming back to school from summer vacation. He was that famous; he was that outstanding and special.
> 
> Sehun remained silent. It seemed that was all he wanted to know. Chanyeol looked at the other who had already had his eyes on the tips of his shoes, swinging his body back and forth in worries. He didn't know what to say until Chanyeol spoke up.
> 
> "But you are one interesting boy to me," those words were sincere. He meant everything he said, and he hoped Sehun wouldn't take it lighthearted. As expected, Sehun face was in surprise. His eyes opened wide to look at Chanyeol; his lips moved slightly like he was going to say something back. Even his feet stopped swinging and got ready to turn him around and run as fast as it could. But Sehun just stood there, in silent, looking at the older guy. The intensity between them grew higher, then to save the situation, Chanyeol burst out laughing, "sorry, the beans don't work." He laughed but somehow he felt so heavy inside.
> 
> Sehun couldn't believe in himself and how ridiculously embarrassed he was. He bowed down in front of Chanyeol then like a breezy wind, he made way for himself to leave the library, let Chanyeol stand alone in between the empty aisles, feeling uneasy about everything around him. 

They got out of King's Cross to meet up with Sejong's parents, and all four kids got themselves into a cozy back seats of a big 4x4 car that had been jinxed with to fit up to ten people instead of three like any regular normal nonmagical car. On the way into the woods where Sejong lived, she and Baekhyun were gabbing nonstoppably about how they would spend the week inventing new ideas and putting ideas together to make something that extraordinary that they never had to go back to Hogwarts again. Sehun was in the middle next to Chanyeol, which made him feel less lonely by being the odd one out of the other two. He was still a bit sulky about Jongin and Kyungsoo who rejected to come with them. They were so lucky.

They got to one big mansion in the middle of nowhere with stoned walls around the border and the roof was up in the sky giving it a mystic feeling. All the windows were shut even though it's in the middle of June and the curtains were let down. It must be very humid and warm inside if they never let fresh air in. But to their unexpectation, inside the house it was like an opened area with roof that could be seen through and windows were replacement for walls. It gave out a good and fresh feeling despite its look on the outside. Sejong's Mother explained that it was their disguise, and Sehun agreed they had done it very well.

They spent the afternoon out in Sejong's back garden where Sejong and Baekhyun decided they would have to look through stuff that her family had in their garage that could be useful for the upcoming experiment in the week. It was exciting, indeed; too exciting that Sehun chose to sit by the swing away from them, listening to the birds chirping and be closer to nature, to all kinds of plants and trees that sheltered him.

"It's boring for you to be here, I guess," with his eyes shut, Sehun didn't notice Chanyeol had already gotten to sit next to him. His face was so close to him and the way he spoke brought a careful feeling like he didn't want to do anything that could have hurt Sehun. But he wasn't a kid to be treated like that, Sehun thought, knowing that Chanyeol's way to show his interests in him was by acting like a big guy who could always be there to protect Sehun. To be fair, Chanyeol had always been there from the start when that party incident happened. His way of being annoyingly protective of Sehun was a bit overwhelm for Sehun in the past, but now after he knew how Chanyeol felt, it wasn't that annoying anymore.

"It's alright actually," Sehun replied, "I'm fine." He didn't know if he should share with Chanyeol what he was feeling or not, "I just wonder what my family are doing without me," and he decided he should.

Chanyeol peered over with appreciation, he then spoke.

"They will miss you for sure," he spoke as if he knew them so well, "it's your first year studying away from home for so long, of course they miss you." Chanyeol knew how important family was to Sehun. With him, it was the best to be home, and he wasn't home now.

"It's going to be only a week, right," said Sehun; his voice sounded much softer, "I will go home in a week, right," it was like Sehun wanted to blend himself in with the air and the cool summer breezes.

Chanyeol somehow saw the sadness in the younger; he wanted to do something. Something big. But he wasn't sure what, yet.

"Don't worry, we can go away." His whisper was in such a low tone that Sehun thought he had misheard.

"What? Go away where?" He was in suspicion, eyes couldn't stop blinking with questions. He almost believed Chanyeol was nuts by suggesting that, but also Sehun wanted to know how far Chanyeol could go with this.

Chanyeol realized how nervous yet excited Sehun was about this; he smirked, then kept his head low to drop words into Sehun's ears.

"Go to your house, on my broom. We can go anywhere." Sehun's jaw almost dropped. He now acknowledged that the older was out of his mind. 

"Nonsense!" He squealed, eyes wandered away from Chanyeol. What a time to joke about; Sehun had a hard enough time thinking about home, not to mention time to talk about fantasy and theories of Chanyeol.

"You know I can fly," Chanyeol slowly said, "my broom is made to fly miles and miles away. And we can pack up our luggages and send them through Portkeys," he could figure Sehun might think he was crazy, but Chanyeol didn't mind. He had been doing everything crazy up till now, all for the sake of attentions from one person. "It's all possible, you just have to trust me."

Chanyeol put out his hand; he was going to grab Sehun's but given the story between them, he wouldn't risk it. He didn't want to face the fact that Sehun would definitely pull his hand away if Chanyeol tried to approach him. So he offered; he waited till Sehun felt completely normal with him enough to trust him no matter how long it would take. His smile was crooked to one side, he had never done so much for anyone, yet all this was for a kid who didn't appreciate anything he had done. He didn't know why he was so devoted to Sehun.

But the moment Sehun held his offering hand in agreement _that looked a bit forceful_ , Chanyeol's mind blossomed. He knew Sehun was still wary about him by how the other bit his lips tightly, but it was all alright, because at least a part of Sehun chose to trust him, and only that was good enough.

To Be Continued.


	7. Great Escape (Part 2)

It was after tea time that they got back to the spare bedrooms Sejong assigned them with to be ready for bed. Mr and Mrs Kim were both busy in their library while Sejong and Baekhyun were off to explore some mystical things around the garden at night time. Apparently, as Sejong said, during the night in her garden there usually were some fairies that could grant them some of their precious tears that would help in making powerful yet dangerous potions. Chanyeol asked what they wanted to do with their adventurous ideas; and both Baekhyun and Sejong claimed that they could start selling those potions for galleons so that they would never have to work again in their life. Chanyeol suspected their sanity, but Sehun seemed to be easily convinced by them. The little kid acted like he was having a good time, but Chanyeol knew that he wasn't entirely happy about being away from home for another week. It was only the second day of the week that Sehun began to isolate himself from others just to spend some time alone in the garden. Therefore, the escape plan evolved and came to reality. Sehun was thrilled by the idea, but he still worried about their safety as well as how they would come around to speak to Sejong's parents again. It was impolite to leave without saying anything; overall, it wasn't their faults that Sehun wasn't enjoying his time here. It was just about him missing his family so much. One school year was long enough with only letters from the owls; Sehun wanted to go home.

If Sehun's life was full of discipline and orders, trying to follow the rules, making everyone happy; then Chanyeol's life was a journey fulfilled with excitement and wonders. He was the kind of guy that could readily take the chance of surviving or dying to follow what he believed to be worthy. Sehun wasn't like that; he didn't want to risk any chance if he could choose to be safe and sound. But to this case, he almost could say no, but something in him triggered for his stronger self to come to the light and take control of his decisions. Sehun decided to be risky and against all of his principles. He wanted to be set free.

So here they were, in their room, putting their stuff together clumsily and packed everything within an hour just so that they could fly during the night. Sehun looked at the luggages with a big sigh on his face. How they could get all this home, Sehun really had no clue. He looked at Chanyeol, waiting for the older to say something. But Chanyeol just winked at him instead and pointed to the fireplace in the room. 

"Floo will do," Sehun never thought that Floo network would accept only luggages transfer; he nodded doubtfully. His hand kept petting the tiny elf owl named Vivi, who later on would have to fly following them through the night. Vivi was at a size of a squirrel; he sat comfortably in Sehun's palm, eyes opened wide watching Chanyeol pushing the stuff closer to the fireplace. Vivi should be alright flying at night, because he had his own companion, Chanyeol's brown owl, Toben, to fly with him. Toben was born as a night hunter; he was more familiar to night time than Vivi. Hence, Vivi should feel safe being guided by his strong teammate. They would all be safe; they would all reach Sehun's home without losing any hair, or any feather, or anything pieces of flesh and clothes. Based on the calculation, they would arrive at Sehun's bungalow in time for lunch the next day if they went West before midnight.

The clock was ticking; it was soon their time to leave. And lucky enough, Baekhyun and Sejong still hadn't gotten back to the bedroom even when it was this late. They must have got carried away in what they were doing, Sehun thought.

"Let's do this," Chanyeol whispered softly after putting all of their stuff in the fireplace and sprinkled some Floo powder on. They disappeared within seconds and soon would arrive at Sehun's family living room, with everyone's eyes on them questioning about how the hell they got there by themselves.

They moved quickly to the rooftop loft of the mansion, peering behind to make sure no one was around to notice their odd behaviours. Chanyeol and Sehun reached to the empty loft where nothing had ever been dusted and the humidity was overwhelming within the air. The older opened the window towards the night sky, he positioned himself comfly on his broom, with one hand stretched out to Sehun; he looked at the kid, smile still shone on his face like glowing in the dark. Sehun knew there was nothing left to worry or consider. Right now, he only had one task. So there they flew, up in the sky miles away from ground. Baekhyun's mansion appeared smaller and smaller by seconds, and then it was all blocked out by clouds. Sehun tightened his hands on Chanyeol's waist. He clutched onto the cloak while his toes swirled as he finally came to his sense that they were both up in the sky doing something they weren't allowed to.

"Don't be afraid," Chanyeol said like he could have read what was on Sehun's mind. "I am good with this, trust me."

He gulped; his mind went straight to how Baekhyun and Sejong would react figuring out their two friends disappeared, how his parents would say when they figured their son flew over night outside of Hogwarts' yards, or how Chanyeol's parents would punish him doing something like this. Would they? Chanyeol never mentioned about them so often.

"Are your parents, they are fine with this kind of, er, activity?" He startled for a bit not knowing how to put words straight. Chanyeol could have done this million times and it was obviously not something outrageous to him at all.

"You mean breaking the rule and do dangerous things? Yeah, I suppose so." He shrugged; the wind blew making them a bit chilling. It was June, yet the cold weather had never really left them.

"Mine would be in shock figuring out all this," Sehun whispered; and somehow, he found it funny. It was like he finally realized he had never done anything like this before. Anything that would potentially upset his parents, or cause harm to himself. Yet he now did it without even having a second thought when he stepped on this broom with Chanyeol. And now he worried about the consequences, a bit too late.

"They would be pleased to see you and hear you talk about your first fabulous schoolyear at Hogwarts. You better showed them how you can cast spells and fly on brooms now." His soft voice reassured Sehun lots. It made the worries fade away and all that left was a relaxed sensation. Maybe the older was right; maybe his father would be so proud to have a son like him, and his mother would be overloaded with happiness to see him home after 9 months away. And they would love to know how Chanyeol had planned all this and brought Sehun home without losing bits and bones.

"Hopefully, yes," Sehun smiled, "they aren't used to this, me being an outstanding person to do something like this." He snorted at his own thought. He was never this conscious about breaking a rule, or doing something dangerous even one bit. He used to be a kid who wanted to stay out of troubles and had a normal peaceful lifestyle. And that did not include flying for miles over night without any supervisor or guardians that were skilled enough to protect him against any harmful threats. 

But he wasn't on himself, at least, he had Park Chanyeol right there, in front of him, leading his way through the pitch-black night. Should he consider Chanyeol as his guardian? Technically, he is older, more skillful, more experienced, and probably would be brave and clever enough to protect Sehun.

_Guardian_ , Sehun thought. It would be so great if Chanyeol stayed as his guardian. He would be in good hands.

"You don't have to be outstanding to be **brave**." Sehun felt calmer as Chanyeol's voice had lowered due to the growling winds. He put his ear against Chanyeol's back, listening to his nothing, and soon enough his eyes became heavier as he felt asleep.

~//~

Sehun was asleep the whole journey that night. When he woke up, they were five minutes away from his house. They arrived at the back garden where his parents were waiting for him at the decking and his sisters sipping tea in the living room looking out the back window. His father was as expected, stunned by the idea of him leaving the mansion to head home. His mother was a bit wary, she hugged him tight and started to ask questions about his life at Hogwarts or whether he ate enough the whole school year. Hogwarts always served enough food, and sweets; obviously she was overreacting, but Sehun did not mind one bit.

While being tucked in with all the hugs and kisses of his mother, Sehun didn't forget to glance at Chanyeol behind who was having a conversation with his father. He saw his father patted on Chanyeol's shoulder, giving him a little speech, and Chanyeol smiled brightly like he had just been awarded. Sehun could figure out it only meant good things. He waited until no one noticed them anymore to give Chanyeol a closer more intensive look; and their eyes met. Quick enough, he knew that the adventure for them two had just began. And Sehun was thrilled with the idea of having more journeys with Chanyeol; by the look in the other's eyes, Sehun knew Chanyeol felt the same way.

To Be Continued.


End file.
